


your hands they hold me closer to the sky (you're walking like you're back in paradise)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Local Ace Loves Space (and three boys) [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Asexual Brian May, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Comfort No Hurt, Communication, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Sad Brian May, Sex repulsed asexual, Trust, communication is sexy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Sometimes Brian forgets how the rest of the world views sex.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Local Ace Loves Space (and three boys) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	your hands they hold me closer to the sky (you're walking like you're back in paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Mooooore Ace Brian  
> Someone requested it!

Brian can’t say he forgets that other people are interested in sex. His partners are constant reminders – but he forgets frequently that people see _him_ in that way.

“I’d love to have you in my bed for a night.”

He shivers, pulling the jumper against him tighter. It’s John’s. It smells like vanilla and the barest hint of oil from his labs, but Roger is the last one that wore it because it smells like cigarettes. Brian knows it doesn’t fit him, but it makes him feel like John is hugging him and he doesn’t have the real thing and he doesn’t know that he could handle the real thing if John were around.

Because John is his partner and John likes sex.

The sob tears itself from his throat. He hates that his head is getting tangled with a random stranger giving a compliment – in bad taste and slightly creepy – and confusing it with his partners who have only ever done what he asked of them. But they’ve probably had those _thoughts_ about them.

“Brimi!”

He dives underneath the covers at Roger’s voice. With any luck he will think he is still out in the library or something. Doing Brian things.

Brian isn’t surprised when he hears Roger’s footsteps approach the door because he is the most predictable person in the universe and Roger knows him better than anyone else in the world. Maybe he should change things up. Hide his shoes instead of putting them away neatly in the rack.

Words jump to the front of his mind, explanations and denials and everything other than telling Roger what happened today because he wants to let it go and continue living his life with his partners and not worrying about when they kiss him they want more than he can give.

“Do you mind if I get on the bed with you?” Roger asks, “above the covers?”

He stops and breathes for a count of three and then he remembers how to speak because the answer to that question wasn’t anywhere near his predictions.

“Yes.”

The bed dips behind him and to his surprise Roger doesn’t cuddle him, but his arm is right night to Brian’s back, but that’s as near as it gets. Brian breathes shallowly for a few moments before he calms. Roger isn’t trying to get more from him now. He is just laying on the bed next to him.

After what Brian thinks is an hour he rolls over so that if his head were above the covers he would be facing Roger. Again Roger doesn’t use his restlessness to break the boundary.

He pops his head out of the covers fifteen minutes later because he has so many questions. Roger is smiling faintly but Brian can see the concern in the lines around his eyes.

“Rog,” he says quietly, “hi.”

“Hello,” Roger repeats.

Brian waits for Roger to press him for answers. Mostly why Brian is being so difficult and why he is hiding and why Brian can’t just let himself trust his partners.

“You didn’t do anything,” Brian says instead.

“No,” Roger tosses his head, “you’re pretty much radiating ‘do not touch’, but I still want to be near you.”

He lets out a tiny laugh.

“Bad day,” Brian answers, “don’t really want to be touched.”

“Okay,” Rog says easily, “are you going to want to hide out here for the night? It’s game night but we can push it back.”

“Do you think about me sexually?”

Roger blinks and tilts his head. He goes strangely quiet, his eyes darting around the pattern of the duvet cover.

Brian picks at a curl, which has gone stringy because of his tugging on it and looks away, “you don’t have to answer. It’s dumb.”

“It’s… a fair question,” Roger says after a minute, “I wanted to think about my answer before I said it because I didn’t want it going wrong.”

He wiggles a little closer to Roger because he can see that Rog wants to touch. Brian offers his hand and he gets a gentle smile in return as Roger takes his hand and traces the bones in it, playing with the ring he still wears.

“I have… I won’t lie,” Roger bites his bottom lip, “but I would never ask that of you. Never until you say that you want it – if you ever do. It’s the same for John and Freddie too. We love you Bri.”

He shivers at Roger’s confession but strangely it doesn’t feel him with the disgust that came from his lab partner earlier today. Brian narrows his eyes. His lab partner had meant to act on his desire – would have if Brian seemed interested. Roger, and the others, wouldn’t.

Is that the difference?

“Do I ever… do things you wish I wouldn’t?” Brian mumbles.

Roger squeezes his thumb, “I wish you wouldn’t leave your teacups in random places, the top of the bookshelf, _really_?”

Brian smiles faintly.

“But if you meant did anything that made us interested… sometimes. I know you don’t mean it though so I don’t…” Roger sighs, “I don’t ever take it like that.”

“Oh.”

Roger moves back to spinning the ring on his finger, “but if you ever made me uncomfortable I’d tell you Bri. You know I would.”

“Okay,” Brian nods and files the information away.

The sick feeling in his stomach has faded and he moves a little closer to Roger, resting his head on Roger’s thigh – who had sat up while thinking over his answer. Roger stills but Brian guides their joined hands to his hair.

There Roger spends a few moments sorting through the tangles.

“I love you Bri.”

“I love you too, Rog. I love all of you.”

“Darlings!”

Brian jumps at Freddie’s voice. Roger rolls his eyes.

“He does this every day.”

He sticks his tongue out and tugs himself closer to Roger’s side. Freddie spends only a few seconds getting to their room. Brian braces himself for Freddie jumping on top of them but instead their singer crawls up the side that Roger is mostly occupying.

“Hello my dears.”

“Hi, Fred,” Roger chirps.

“Missed you Freddiekins,” Brian grins.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Freddie wrinkles his nose, “Roger could never get away with that.”

Roger rolls his eyes dramatically before leaning down and stage whispering, “he only wishes I called him that.”

Freddie crosses his arms, “do not. Bullied! In my own home!”

“Are we bullying Fred?” John quips form the doorway.

“We most certainly are not!” Freddie screeches at the same time Roger answers, “absolutely.”

Brian digs his other hand out from underneath the bed and beckons John forward. The bassist nods gently before crawling his way up and sitting cross-legged next to Freddie.

“Why are we partying in the bedroom?”

He grimaces at the phrase and the implication but he thinks that it passes unnoticed by the others.

“Because Brian and I decided we’re much cooler than you two. Leave. This is the cool kids only club.”

Freddie gasps and Roger pulls Brian a little closer to him, “Bri protect me!”

“Mm comfortable,” Brian mumbles, “revenge later.”

And Brian’s eyes widen slightly. He _is_ comfortable. Then smiles to himself, of course he is. He trusts his partners; they know what he is comfortable with and would never push him.

“Mm, nap then games,” Brian slurs as he closes his eyes.

“Lazy lazy,” John tsks, but he is just as quick to lay his head on Brian’s covered calves.

Freddie sprawls back dramatically. His head using John’s stomach as a pillow and Roger’s legs as a footrest. Roger lifts his leg trying to shake them off without much energy push them off.

Brian hums as he listens to the breathing of his partners. This works. They work. He isn’t going to try to question it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
